


Greta Goes Hiking

by the_toadlet, WickerPrince



Series: Greta Does Things [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: WOO, different POV then normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickerPrince/pseuds/WickerPrince





	

William and Theodore's expedition

Journal entry 5,

12/9/20xx

 

Today we observed something quite interesting- it seemed to be a trash hoe, running up the mountainside and along the ridge. It is astounding the beast managed to get this far without its trash can. Theodore, my current bag slave, had started screaming 'Party on' at the sight of it. I have chosen Ted, as I call him, because of his incredible likeness to a man I once knew and his above average intelligence. So the appearance of either a trash hoe or an elderly streaker causing him to reduce to such lows of speech is interesting. Must run more experiments later.

 

\---

 

I was able to identify the rash hoe. She was screaming 'Bed' while she ran, so upon reaching some location with signal, I checked the Hoe Archives. She seemed to be the Weidam trash hoe, a female by the name of Greta.

 

\---

 

Greta ran past our encampment last night, at approximately four in the morning, and Ted responded by shouting 'Party on, dudes' again. Unknown reasons.

 

Concludes Entry


End file.
